


All He Wants

by BeatButton



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatButton/pseuds/BeatButton
Summary: Terra falls in love with two islander boys.





	1. Station of Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in an AU where the Wayfinder Trio triumphed over Xehanort.
> 
> Sora is 5, Riku is 6. Terra is probably 20 or something idk.
> 
> This was unbeta'd and only lightly proofread. Trying to make the content I want to see out there.

# Chapter 1

## Station of Awakening

After the trauma Terra experienced at the hands of Xehanort, he found himself spending a lot of time on that little island. It started out as a way for him to relax, but it seamlessly evolved into a convenient way to avoid confronting his guilt.

It didn’t take long for him to run into those two boys again, the reserved one he’d done the inheritance ceremony with and his bouncy, talkative friend. The little brown haired boy happily explained that he was Sora, the other boy was his best friend Riku, and so many other rapid-fire details Terra could hardly keep them straight.

“And my dad rows us out here, but he can’t stay and play ‘cause he has to work, so me and Riku just race and fight with swords all day! I bet you’d be really good at racing, you’re so tall…”

Sora was great at holding a conversation with someone without them even having to say anything, so Terra mostly smiled and answered “yes” or “no” to his questions. They didn’t spend all their time talking to him, though; they mostly fought each other with wooden swords, raced each other, and swam in the ocean. At first they’d had swim trunks on underneath their clothes, but eventually, to Terra’s surprise, he started to see them swim nude in the ocean. This, Sora explained, was how they always did it. He claimed that they only wore suits because Riku was shy, but his friend very adamantly denied that.

Regardless of the reason for their nudity, Terra tried his best not to watch the boys swim too closely, but that presented a problem. He’d been watching them play before, and Sora would often look over to him during their play, and wave in between sparring matches or races. Terra, of course, would wave back, enticing a wide grin from the boy. After a few days of what he thought was subtly not watching the boys swim, Sora confronted him about it.

Terra was lying down on the paopu tree, looking up at the clouds, when he heard a small and indignant “ah-hem.” He looked over towards it, curious, and came face to face with a very naked, very wet, and very frowning Sora.

“O-oh, um, hi, there. Everything ok?” Terra tried his best to resist the temptation to check this five-year-old out, but being so close to him, his judgement was muddled. Flicking his eyes down and up Sora’s childish form, he bit his lip and stifled a groan as his gaze fell upon the boy’s tiny, dripping penis.

Sora said something in response, but Terra was busy drinking in the most glorious sight he’d ever seen. The boys’ balls were a tight, smooth pouch; you could hardly tell there was anything inside them at all. He wasn’t circumcised, of course, his “shaft” looked essentially like a tiny, foreskin-covered helmet right up against his body.

“S-sorry, what?” Terra tore his eyes away, the image imprinted in his mind so clearly that he felt like he was still staring at it, and sat up quickly as soon as he realized that his growing erection was starting to tent his pants.  
“Do I not swim good enough? You like to watch me when we run and spar, but you never look at me when we’re swimming. Am I bad at swimming?” Sora was frowning; the little boy looked confused and hurt, and Terra’s heart melted.

“Oh, Sora, that’s not it at all!” Terra jumped off the tree and instinctively crouched down, patting Sora’s head. “I just… thought it wouldn’t be polite to look at you two while you were naked, that’s all. That’s what we do where I come from.”

Sora looked at Terra like he was crazy. “You don’t look at people when they’re naked? What do you do in bath-houses? Or when it’s the middle of the summer and your air conditioner breaks?”

Terra chuckled nervously and shook his head, his eyes darting down to the beautiful treasure between Sora’s legs that was even closer now. “I… I guess you’re right. I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, Sora.”

“It’s ok.” Sora leaned forward and hugged him, something not unusual for the boy, but this was the first time he’d done it naked. Terra, hesitating only a moment this time, wrapped his arms around the boy, memorizing the feeling of his soft skin against his calloused hands.

Sora broke away from the hug after a few seconds, walking away and climbing back down the ladder to the ocean. Terra, of course, couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s round bum as he walked away and climbed down the ladder to the ocean.

_Is this Darkness, too?_

* * *

Later that night, in his bed, Terra groaned loudly as he came into his hand. A moment later, he punched his headboard hard enough to make his bed frame shudder. He’d tried to sleep, but he couldn’t get the image of Sora’s perfect little penis out of his head, and his own dick wasn’t any easier to deal with.

“What’s happening to me?”


	2. Station of Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra plays with the boys.

# Chapter 2

## Station of Calling

After a week or so of occasionally getting his ear talked off, Sora asked if he wanted to play with him and Riku.

“Sorry, little guy, I’m pretty strong, I’d hurt you if we sparred. I can definitely run a lot faster than you, too,” Terra smiled apologetically, reaching out to tousle the pouting boy’s spiky hair.

“But Terra, pleeease?” Sora’s eyes were wide, his bottom lip jutting out.

Terra chuckled to himself and was about to politely decline again when Riku piped up, 

“We could play something else.”

Sora looked over at his friend, frowning. “Something… else?”

Riku shook his head at Sora, smiling wryly. “I mean, something where we can team up against Terra better. He’d definitely still win in a fight, but maybe we could do something where we wouldn’t get hurt. Like, wrestling.”

Terra blushed, opening his mouth to object. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea either, Riku-”

“Or we could all go swimming,” Riku interjected, looking at Terra intensely. The boy’s gaze made him more uncomfortable than any six-year-old’s had a right to.

Terra hesitated, looking at the two boys in front of him, one with pleading eyes and one with a guarded stare. “We… could try wrestling, I guess,” he began, and was promptly interrupted by a delighted whoop from Sora.

“Wrestling! Me and Riku used to wrestle a lot, but I kept winning, so he never wanted to play again.”

“No! I just got bored!” Riku frowned, pushing his friend who giggled in response and started running towards the beach.

“Come on, let’s do it over here!”

Terra jogged behind Sora casually, Riku running on his little legs to catch up. On their way over, Terra grimaced as he saw Sora take his shirt off and toss it onto the pier, getting into a low stance with his arms raised to the level of his shoulders. “Come on, come on!”

Riku followed suit, taking his tank top off and placing it gently on the wooden pier. Terra was again possessed by some emotion and lost himself in Riku’s boyish chest; his nipples were tiny and bright pink, his tummy a flatter plane than his friend’s babyish round one. He was startled from his reverie by the realization that both boys were looking at him expectantly.

“Oh, um, right.” Taking any excuse to distract the boys and himself from his staring, Terra slowly pulled off his own shirt, folding it with practiced hands and setting it neatly on the pier next to the crumpled form of Sora’s t shirt. When he turned back to the two of them, they were predictably wide-eyed.

“Your muscles are _huge_ Terra! Aw, we’re totally gonna lose, aren’t we Riku?”

Riku shrugged in response, and Terra felt those clear blue eyes on him more intensely than ever now. “It’ll still be fun, right?”

Sora laughed and tackled Terra with surprising force; he lost his footing and fell back onto the sand. Riku wasn’t far behind his friend. The three of them tussled on the sand for a good half hour before Terra called for a break, rolling onto his back and panting lightly. “You two are really energetic, aren’t you?”

Sora and Riku slid off of Terra, laying on the sand one to each side of him. He could scarcely choose which boy to look at; the rippling of Sora’s ribs under his tan skin as he caught his breath just as enticing as Riku’s flushed-pink cheeks, his little lips parted just enough to tantalize the young man with glimpses of his pink tongue.

Terra shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, then opening them to stare at the sky. He tried to forget that he had two shirtless angels lying on the beach next to him, and just relax. This plan was foiled, however, when he felt a little body come up against his right side.

“Can I touch your muscles?” Sora looked at Terra with pleading eyes, his childish hands already softly resting on his bicep.

Terra gulped, and opened his mouth to say no, but… he just couldn’t bring himself to. Either out of dark selfishness or a desire to make the boy happy, he couldn’t tell. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Thank you!” Sora wasted no time in poking at Terra’s muscles, and he let out little impressed sounds when Terra casually flexed his muscles, making him chuckle.

Riku, without saying anything, joined his friend in this exploration, but he seemed more interested in Terra’s abdomen, pushing against the individual muscles and running his delicate fingers in between them. “You train a lot.”

Terra nodded, not trusting his voice to remain casual as these boys ran their hands over him. It was taking immense will to prevent himself from getting an erection, and he feared it was a losing battle. Sure enough, after a couple more minutes Sora had taken Riku’s place at his stomach and Riku had moved up to his chest.

With Sora’s enthusiastic, two-handed exploration of his belly and Riku’s slow, almost hesitant hands pressing gently into his pecs, Terra started to lose control. His member, already at half mast and surely forming a wet spot on his loincloth, lost no time in growing to its full size, straining against his undergarments and making what Terra hoped was an unnoticeable tent in his pants.

“I, uh, I think that’s enough.” Terra stood up, pulling away from Sora’s cry that he wasn’t done and Riku’s confused frown. He hurried over to his shirt, pulling it on and adjusting his hardon into what he hoped was the most innocuous position possible while facing away from the boys. He took a deep breath and turned around, ready to explain why they couldn’t play together again, but…

Sora had some tears in his eyes, and was pulling at the bottom of his shirt nervously as if he’d done something wrong. Riku had folded his arms and was looking out across the ocean, his face unreadable but Terra could almost feel the boy’s confusion and sadness. Abandoning his plan, Terra walked over to them and knelt down, taking one of them in each arm and holding them to his chest. There were no thoughts of darkness or abandonment in his mind, just an all-consuming need to comfort these boys.

“I’m sorry. Neither of you did anything wrong, I just… remembered I have somewhere I’m supposed to be. I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” Without thinking, he gave them each a kiss on the forehead, standing up.

They both nodded, Sora wiping his eyes and Riku looking up at him with a cocked head. Terra didn’t give him a chance to ask his question, though; he hurried away around the island and opened a portal back to his home.

* * *

Back in his room again, Terra sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He couldn’t get the boys out of his head. Despite how wrong he wanted to feel about it, he knew with every fiber of his being that he wanted nothing more than to protect and cherish them. 

That didn’t mean he was incapable of hurting them, and he was _terrified_ of that, but when Terra remembered the way Sora looked at him that day, with tears in his eyes… The way Riku tried to pretend he wasn’t just as hurt as Sora, to put on a brave face... 

He knew he couldn’t let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit welcome, I guess? I want to do this right, lol


	3. Station of Calling pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra and the boys decide to go for a swim, or something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm sorry for being so late and also sorry this isn't longer but. What can ya do.  
> Also happy 16th anniversary of KH1

Terra continued to wrestle with Sora and Riku occasionally, doing his very best to keep his body under control. It took a number of days for him to stop feeling like Riku’s gaze was accusatory or suspicious, but Terra thought that might just be him projecting his own guilt onto the canvas of the boy’s face.

He still needed to stop the wrestling abruptly from time to time, but he no longer left the boys all alone. Instead, he claimed he was tired from training and encouraged Sora to talk about, well, anything. The boy was a chatterbox, and once he had permission to, he’d talk until he ran out of things that happened to him over the past couple days, stuff he thought was cool, and stories about him and his best friend. Riku would offer elaborations and corrections on Sora’s stories, but his friend usually just waved the latter off, blazing his own conversational trail.

It was a few weeks later that Terra came to the island to find the boys swimming. It wasn’t an unusual sight to him, and he smiled, sitting on the sand to watch the beautiful, nude boys play in the surf. Sora noticed him after not long, and waved him over, cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling. “Teeerraaa!”

Terra chuckled and stood up again, walking over to where the boys stood thigh-deep in the ocean. He knew that if he didn’t go over, the boys would just come to him, so he might as well just do as they asked.

“Terra, will you play with us? In the ocean?” Sora clasped his hands together and looked up at Terra with pleading eyes. At this close of a distance, Terra of course couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the boy’s small frame, appreciating the dark shade of his nipples, the smooth curve of his boyish belly, and of course the wrinkled treasure that sat nestled between his thighs.

“I dunno, Sora, we’ve talked about this before…” Terra began, ready to have the same conversation with Sora for the fifth time.

However, unlike in the past, Riku spoke up. “Please, Terra?”

Terra turned to look at him, surprised. Riku didn’t usually try to press Terra into doing something, but this time… Both the boys looking at him like that was almost too much to bear. Terra bit his lip, considering. His eyes drifted down to draw over Riku, a pleasure he let himself partake in less often because of how observant the boy seemed to be. But by the stars, was he beautiful.

His skin was paler in contrast to Sora’s caramel tone, but he was certainly tanned from spending so much time under the island sun. His nipples stood out as a bright pink against the backdrop of his chest, while the boy’s lips and modest ballsack were a muted rosy shade. While Sora’s privates were cute by virtue of being as tiny as can be, Riku’s groin Terra could only describe as angelic.His shaft was a tad shy of two inches long, and it rested over his plump sack perfectly. Terra only wished he’d had a better opportunity to compare the boys’ bums.

Lost in his appreciation of the boyish form, Terra blinked. “Sorry, did you say something else?”

Sora pouted more. “I said, me and Riku really want you to come play with us, and we think it’s silly that you don’t wanna!”

Terra made an expression between a wince and a smile. “It’s not… I do want to, Sora, but I don’t think...” 

“If you want to, and we want you to, then it’s okay, right?” Riku folded his arms and widened his stance, the waves lapping up his thighs.

“Riku, it’s not that simple, I…” Terra trailed off, looking at the boys in front of him, and couldn’t make himself go on. He sighed, starting to take off his shirt to the cheers of his little friends. He removed his boots as well and took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come and hoping against hope that nothing would go terribly wrong. He undid his pants and pulled them off, folding them up and setting them beside his shirt. He was left, now, in only a simple, Japanese-style loincloth, convenient for freedom of movement but not so much for modesty.

Terra hesitated as he went to undo his loincloth. What was he doing? He didn’t want to corrupt these boys with his darkness, he told himself. But then he heard Sora giggle behind him, whispering something to Riku about how big his butt was, and he relaxed. This was innocent. They just liked him, and wanted him to play with them. So, without further fanfare, Terra removed his loincloth and, placing it with the rest of his clothes, turned around to face Sora and Riku with his fists on his hips. “All right, you guys ready?”

“Whoa!” Sora yelled in surprise and awe, splashing out of the ocean and up to Terra. The young boy stood at eye level with Terra’s crotch, so it wasn’t hard for him to get a good look at his equipment. “It’s so _big_ , gosh, so much bigger than my dad’s!”

Riku followed his friend at a more controlled pace, fixing his gaze on Terra’s now half-hard cock. “It’s got more hair, too.” Sora nodded in agreement, boldly and unthinkingly reaching out to brush his little fingers against Terra’s curly pubes.

Terra, for his part, took a half step back, tripping over his words “H-hey, guys, that isn’t really something…” His cock was at its full length now, eight thick inches of flesh that the two tiny boys in front of him couldn’t tear their eyes from. Two very young, very naked boys, _very_ interested in his cock... 

Terra swallowed. “You can. Touch it, if you want. I won’t be mad.” He braced himself for rejection, for the two boys he was so infatuated with to call him gross and leave him.

With barely any hesitation, Riku reached out and wrapped a tiny hand around Terra’s thick erection. His fingers barely wrapped around half of it, and Terra bit his lip hard to avoid moaning as he looked down at the boy. “Feels hot… Feel it, Sora.” The boy wrapped his hand around at the same point that his friend did, their fingertips touching around Terra’s now-dripping, granite-hard erection.

“Sora, Riku… do you want to play a special game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for _real darkness_ next time boiz


	4. Station of Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys play Terra's special game, and the three friends make a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi long time no see who's ready for some sub-par writing

# Chapter 4

## Station of Awakening

“Sora, Riku… do you want to play a special game?”

Terra’s cock twitched in the boys’ hands, flicking precum down to land in the sand. He was sweating from both the sun beating down on him and the utterly insane thing he just said.

“Yeah!” Sora responded immediately, taking his hand back and jumping excitedly. Terra’s eyes hungrily took in the bouncing boy flesh in front of him, and he missed what Riku said.

“Sorry, what was that, Riku?”

Riku frowned, taking his own hand back to put his hands on his hips imperiously. “I said me and Sora wanted you to play in the ocean with us, remember?”

Terra nodded, although he’d completely forgotten. “Right, Riku, and I will. But first, um, I need to deal with my…” He motioned awkwardly down at his groin.

“Your weiner?” Sora offered helpfully.

Terra chuckled and nodded. “That’s right, Sora, my weiner.” A thought occurred to him. “But when you’re big like me, your weiner is called a ‘cock.’” Sora nodded seriously, Riku remaining impassive. Terra continued. “So, when a cock gets all big and hard like this, you have to… play a game with it, to make it get small and soft again. Otherwise it’ll wave around and get in the way, right?” Terra waved his hips back and forth to illustrate his point, making Sora dissolve into giggles and getting a smile out of Riku.

“How do we play, Terra?” Sora grabbed his arm, pulling him even though the boy didn’t know where they needed to go. Terra chuckled, laying his shirt out on the sand and sitting down on it. He spread his legs, his weighty balls on display under his impressive dick.

“Usually, you play the game by yourself, kind of like this…” Terra took a deep breath and wrapped his right hand around his length, running his left hand across his chest and tweaking a fat brown nipple.

The boys watched him curiously, Sora’s hand moving unconsciously to his own tiny analog for the adult cock in front of him. Riku, for his part, kept his hands off his privates, but Terra could have sworn that his pale little dicklet was starting to plump up.

“If you guys… If you come help me, I’ll be done faster, and then we can go swim. You can touch anywhere, but be gentle with these, all right?” He cupped his balls with a hand and hefted them, his veiny shaft supporting its own significant weight now.  
Sora was the first to come up, and he crouched down to cautiously put a little hand on Terra’s sack, gently kneading the skin and grabbing one weighty ball. Riku, however, was more forward, and he walked right up and straddled Terra’s thigh, facing him. With no delay he scooted forward, reaching out to grab Terra’s shaft and start to stroke it up and down.

Terra was too busy rocketing to heaven to be shocked. The inexperienced little hand exploring his balls, the bold little boy’s bare ass pressing against his thigh, and the curiously steady hand stroking his dick were almost too much for him. He mindlessly moved his broad hand to Riku’s small back, the massive difference in their size and age more obvious now than it ever had been. He pulled the boy closer to him, cupping his perfect, pert ass, and looked down into his eyes, not saying anything.

Riku had let out a tiny gasp when Terra touched him, but didn’t pull away or stop stroking his dick. He matched Terra’s gaze, his pale cheeks blushing an utterly adorable shade of pink. “Terra…” The boy put his unoccupied hand on the man’s shoulder, leaning forward so his forehead rested against Terra’s broad chest.

Sora was having none of this preferential treatment, and quickly hopped up on Terra’s other thigh, causing the man to laugh in surprise and pull both the boys close to him. Sora’s hand joined Riku’s and matched the other boy’s pace, his other hand still pressing at his own little nub of a penis.

“Sora, Riku… You two are just the _best_...” Terra let out a shuddering sigh, his thick cock twitching occasionally as he ran his calloused hands up and down the smooth skin of the boys’ backs and down to their beautiful butts. He could feel that Sora’s was definitely more filled out, but they were both perfect in his mind.

It wasn’t long before Terra started to pant, his cock gradually turning a shade of red as it got closer and closer to its release. “J-just a bit more, don’t stop…” And they didn’t stop; Terra even thought he could feel Riku press his lips against his chest. He was too distracted to be sure, though, since that’s when he started to cum.

Rope after rope of thick adult cum shot out of his thick cock. Sora pulled his hand back with a surprised yell after he felt something hot hit him, but Riku kept going, his own body shivering a bit as he kept his hand pumping until Terra’s load was finally spent. The man fell back against the sand, pulling the boys to his sides and squeezing them affectionately. “Wow…”

“Are you okay, Terra? Your pee, um…” Sora wrinkled his nose, looking at his hand. Terra laughed at his expression, ruffling his spiky hair. “I’m fine, Sora. That’s not pee, it’s… It’s called ‘cum.’ It’s what grown-ups make when they feel really good. And see? It’s already starting to get soft.” He waggled his half-hard cock for effect, more droplets of cum flicking out, which made Sora giggle.

Riku’s hand was drenched in Terra’s essence, which Terra noticed when Riku started wiping his hand off on Terra’s belly. He opened his mouth to complain, but realized that was a better place than the sand or his clothes, so he just laughed. “Sorry, Riku, I made a mess.”

Riku shrugged, and finished wiping off, lay back down in the crook of Terra’s arm. “Are you ready to go swim yet?” Sora chimed in with his excitement, and Terra chuckled, giving a nod.

“Yeah, just a minute…” He groaned and stretched before sitting up, slowly getting into a standing position. “Yep, that’s about it.”

His dick was still flopping about and dripping occasionally, but since it seemed to be captivating the boys’ attention, Terra hardly cared to clean it up. “Come on, then, let’s go! Didn’t you want to race me, Sora?”

And so with much cheerful yelling they made their way to the water. They played in the surf for a long time; Sora’s favorite was getting thrown by Terra into the ocean, while Riku preferred to try to beat the man in a race, and he surprised Terra by how often he succeeded.

By the time the sun started to get close to the horizon, all three of them were exhausted. Terra carried the boys out of the ocean, one in each arm, and sat them down next to his clothes as he started to dress, ignoring how wet he was. “I’ll see you guys… Soon, okay? I’ll be busy for a couple days.” He wasn’t busy, but he knew he’d feel guilty in the morning and want to avoid the island. The boys whined, but he pat them both on the head consolingly. “Your dad will be here soon, Sora. Oh. Hey, Sora, Riku? Remember the game we played earlier today? Did you two have fun?”

They both nodded, Sora smiling.

“Okay, that’s great! Me too. But… grown-ups aren’t supposed to tell kids about the game. It’s silly, since it’s just a game, but we could get in trouble if someone found out, so it’s a secret, okay?” 

Riku nodded impassively, while Sora hesitated. “A… secret? But my mom says-”

Riku interrupted him “Do you want Terra to leave?”

Sora blanched and shook his head furiously. “N-no, Riku, but…” he sighed, then nodded. “Okay, Terra. Secret.”

“You two have to pinky promise.” He knelt down, offering each of them one hand, and looking between their little privates and their eyes. “Tell no one, not even your mom, not even your friends. Okay?”

They both reached out their hands and locked pinkies with him, nodding. “Okay.”

* * *

Terra jacked off twice that night, once to the memory of his “playtime” with the boys, and another to the knowledge that he would get the chance to play again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to write more, although I can't promise that it will be good at all. Mostly this is just gonna be a 20 year old exploring his pedophilia and falling further into darkness as he pushes the limits more and more. So get off the train if you want I guess


End file.
